


Fates Align

by spiralicious



Series: Tarot Bingo Fest 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: comment_fic, Death Card, F/F, Fluff, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Meet-Cute, Tarot Bingo Fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It was fate.





	Fates Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



It was fate. 

Becky knew that in that moment that the stars had aligned for her to trip over that exact patch of sidewalk, while leaving her favorite coffee cart, just as she walked by. 

She gazed up at her red-headed savior. The sun split through the clouds, back-lighting her angel in a heavenly halo. 

“You okay?” The mystery woman helped straighten her back up.

“Uh, yeah.” Becky laughed nervously.

“It looks like your coffee didn't survive.” 

“What? Oh! Drat.” Becky hadn't even noticed. 

“Here, let me get you a refill. I'm Charlie, by the way.”

“Becky.” They shook hands and Becky knew the universe had given her the new love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFFC regular prompt: Cosmic & Allbingo Tarot Bingo Fest prompt: Death Card.


End file.
